The Five Plauges: Book 1 The Rain
by CrowfeatherXLeafpool
Summary: This is the first book of a few. Follow Waterpaw, Deathpaw, Mountainpaw, and Moonpaw journey to the old Moonstone to recieve a prophecy in this book.
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan **

**Leader: **

Lightningstar- a golden longhaired tom

**Deputy: **

Graycloud- a gray she-cat with white splotches

**Medicine Cat:**

Rabbitfur- a brown she-cat with white paws

**Warriors:**

Treebark- a brown tabby tom

Firestripe- a red tabby she-cat

Waterpaw

Ambereyes- an orange tabby she-cat

Lifesong- a pretty white tortiseshell she-cat

Runningshadow- a black with red tints tom

Wolfpaw

**Elders:**

Mousefur- a brown tabby tom

Stripepelt- a gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Waterpaw- a blue-gray she-cat

Wolfpaw- a gray tom

**Queens:**

Bluelight- a blue-gray she-cat, mother to Treebark's kits Swiftkit and Leopardkit

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

Streamstar- a gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Longfang- a black tom with exceptionally long fangs

**Medicine Cat:**

Rushingwater- a white she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Fishtail- a brown tabby

Greenflower- a pretty orange tabby she-cat

Moonpaw

Featherlife- a silver she-cat

Rainwater- a gray tom with gray speckles

**Elders:**

Yewpelt- a brown tom

Yellowtail- a golden she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Moonpaw- a silver she-cat

**Queens:**

Ruffledfur- a she-cat with long gray fur, mother to Rainwater's kits Snowkit and Icekit

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

Breezestar- a white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Longfur- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Wetpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Juniperleaf- a gray tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Liontail- a gray speckled tom with a golden tail

Wetpaw

Tigerfur- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mountainpaw

Jayfeather- a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppypads- a light brown she-cat with small paws

Daisyleaf- a white she-cat with golden spotted back

Dewpaw

Jaguarfang- a black tom

**Elders:**

Willowpelt- a gray tabby she-cat

Jaggedtail- a black tom with a crooked tail

Ashdeath- a gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Dewpaw- an orange tabby she-cat

Mountainpaw- a gray tom with a white tipped tail

Wetpaw- a white she-cat with black feet

**Queens:**

Ravenwing- a black she-cat, mother to Jaguarfang's kits Nightkit and Blackkit

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**

Darkstar- a black tom with red eyes

Lifepaw

**Deputy:**

Volenose- a gray tom with a small nose

**Medicine cat:**

Shadowseeker- a black tom

**Warriors:**

Hailfall- a white she-cat

Deathpaw

Stonetail- a gray tom with a darker gray tail

Littlefeather- a small tortiseshell tom

Rowanclaw- an orange tabby tom

Mothfeather- a white she-cat with gray paws and ears

**Elders:**

Tornear- a brown tabby tom with a torn ear

**Apprentices:**

Deathpaw- a black tom with white eyes

Lifepaw- a white she-cat with black eyes

**Queens:**

Flamingpelt- a red tabby she-cat, mother to Rowanclaw's kits Blazekit, Firekit, and Emberkit

Gentleheart- a light brown she-cat, mother to Darkstar's kit Brightkit

_Hey! Thanks for reading. I'm gonna post the different stories as different books. Above is the allegiances. Coming up is the prolouge and chapters! Thankies!_

_-CrowfeatherXLeafpool_


	2. Prolouge

A white she-cat, a gray tom, a brown she-cat, and a black tom all fell asleep next to a shimmering pool, with their paws in the water. What was peculiar about the dreams they were having, was that all the sleeping cats had it. Not just one, like normal dreams. Standing in front of the cats in their dream was a blue gray she-cat, a white tom with a black foot, a golden spotted she-cat, and a brown tabby tom.

The blue-gray she-cat took a step forward. "There has come a new prophecy that the whole forest depends on your guidance and four animals of the forest," she meowed eerily, before she was interrupted.

"Bluestar, do you think it is wise to tell them now?" the brown tabby tom interrupted the blue gray she-cat to say.

"Yes, Onestar. I am sure," Bluestar replied.

"_There will come four._

_Four that could destroy,_

_But they won't._

_They will help you defeat a greater evil,_

_An evil greater than the forest has ever seen._"

Bluestar looked at the four alive cats that were dreaming. "Leopardstar, you may start," she continued. Bluestar then fell back in line with the other starry cats.

The golden spotted she-cat padded up to the white cat. "Rushingwater," Leopardstar meowed. She showed a hint of pride in the white she-cat, for no reason at all.

"_There will come,_

_a legless creature,_

_and it will travel to the moon,_

_and the moon will bring it to Riverclan._"

Leopardstar then added, "Make sure no cat harms it, or the whole forest will far apart. Rushingwater was about to ask something, when Leopardstar faded into the starry background. There were only three Starclan cats left.

Bluestar took a step forward again and meowed gently, "Now it is your turn, Onestar." Bluestar then stepped back with the white tom with the black paw. The brown tabby nodded and padded up to the gray tom.

"Juniperleaf," he meowed to the tom. Onestar smiled. Juniperleaf was leading his clan well. He was great with healing the cats, probably the best in the forest.

"_There will come,_

_a creature bigger than_

_four cats._

_It will have giant wings,_

_and will go to the mountain_

_for help for Windclan._"

Onestar then added, "And, like Riverclan, don't let Windclan attack it, and convince them that it won't attack the clan." Onestar then too faded into the starry background, like Leopardstar. Only two Starclan cats were left now.

Bluestar stepped forward once more and meowed, "Go ahead, Blackstar," and backed up.

The white tom with a black foot padded up to the black tom. "Shadowseeker," Blackstar meowed. "The faithful Shadowclan medicine cat," Blackstar meowed proudly.

"_There will come a creature,_

_that makes an infernal_

_barking noise._

_It will meet up with_

_death, and that will_

_save Shadowclan._"

The white tom with the black foot added, "It may look and sound deadly, but it is peaceful as a cat. Convince Shadowclan that it won't harm them, like it's kind almost wiped out all of Thunderclan and Windclan. Use your mind, young medicine cat," he meowed before fading into the starry background. There was only Bluestar and the four medicine cats left now in the starry sky.

Bluestar then walked up to the brown she-cat. "Rabbitfur," she meowed. Bluestar knew Rabbitfur was a descendent of Firestar, Bluestar's own apprentice. She smiled. Then she meowed,

"_There will come a fire,_

_that your clan will not want to stop._

_The fire will find the water,_

_And your clan will be safe._

_Thunderclan will be safe._"

Bluestar then looked at Rabbitfur, then faded into the starry background like the cats before her. Now, only the medicine cats were left in the starry camp. Then, they too woke up.

* * *

The medicine cats all looked at each other, trying to figure out what their ancestors said. Usually, when they got prophecies, cats that they knew usually made them. But none of the medicine cats knew who these cats were. Even Rushingwater, the oldest of the medicine cats, knew nothing of these cats.

_Hey! That was the Prolouge. Hope you enjoyed it a lot. Well, feel free to review:)_

_-CrowfeatherXLeafpool_


	3. Chapter 1

Waterpaw looked around at all the cats in camp. Lightningstar was lying down on the cliff he gave speeches from Rabbitfur was in her den, sorting through the herbs. Waterpaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. Waterpaw was soon knocked down to the ground. After slowly raising herself up, she realized it was none other than her brother Wolfpaw.

"Hey!" she meowed. "I wasn't paying attention! That wasn't fair!" Waterpaw looked over to see her brother giggling at her fall.

"Yeah, but will Shadowclan wait for you to pay attention?" Wolfpaw pointed out to his sister.

Waterpaw glared at Wolfpaw. Then, when he wasn't paying attention, she lounged at him. Waterpaw easily pinned Wolfpaw down. "Haha! Who wasn't paying attention now?" she asked triumphantly.

Waterpaw then noticed Lightningstar was glaring at her and Wolfpaw. He gave them a look that said, 'You two are apprentices now, can't you act it?'. Waterpaw got the message and got off of Wolfpaw.

Wolfpaw didn't get the messaged though. As soon as his sister got off, he jumped on her. Waterpaw gave Wolfpaw a look that said Lightningstar was watching. "Oh," he meowed, realizing his mistake. Then, Wolfpaw got off of his sister. He sat down next to her and wrapped his tail around his paws, acting like nothing had happened.

Waterpaw got up and sat down. She too wrapped her tail around her paws. "So, how is Runningshadow teaching you?" she asked her brother. Runningshadow scared her, but he might be a good mentor for her pesky brother.

"Eh, he is… well…. Well, his intentions are good," Wolfpaw mumbled. Then he meowed too loudly, "Awww, who am I kidding? He is a horrible mentor. One moon, and all I have done is crouching techniques and stupid stuff like that. I wanna learn how to fight! I wanna actually hunt, instead of just practicing the techniques!"

Little did Wolfpaw and Waterpaw know, that Runningshadow was right behind them and was hearing everything. Runningshadow was hurt, but he was strong and didn't let anyone see him sad or emotionally hurt. Runningshadow walked up to the two apprentices and meowed, "Do you want me to take you two battle training?"

The apprentices wondered if Runningshadow heard their conversation. They hoped he didn't- he would have been devastated. Wolfpaw then spoke up after a minute of silence and meowed, "Yeah."

Waterpaw looked at Runningshadow with confusion. "What about my mentor?" she asked, wondering if Firestripe was coming with them. "Isn't she with Rabbitfur because she has whitecough?" Runningshadow pointed out. "Come on, let's go!" Runningshadow then ran out of camp before the apprentices could say anything else.

The two apprentices shrugged and ran after Runningshadow out of the camp.

* * *

A silver she-cat watched the water. She made sure nothing in it moved without her sticking her claw into it. The she-cat saw a silver thing flash in the water. It must be a fish, she concluded. The silver she-cat raised her paw, ready to strike. Then, she quickly tried to pierce it. She unsheathed her claws when something slimy touched her paw. The she-cat picked up her paw and saw she caught… a plant. A no-good, fox dung plant. 

The she-cat started to growl as the real fish began to swim away. "Argh! Why can't I catch a stinking fish?" she yowled. A voice behind her chuckled.

The silver cat whipped around and saw it was Rushingwater. "What's so funny?" she demanded. She knew it was disrespectful to demand anything from the medicine cat, but the she-cat did not see what was so funny.

"Nothing, Moonpaw," Rushingwater laughed. "It's just another cat's trash is another's treasure. That plant you just caught is perfect for relieving pain from joints. Yewpelt has been complaining about his joints lately, so this plant saves me from hearing him complain about at least one thing," Rushingwater explained. She then bent over to take the plant from Moonpaw's claws. She bit the plant and walked off, ripping it from Moonpaw's claws.

* * *

Moonpaw looked at Rushingwater like the medicine cat had three heads, two tails, and wings. Moonpaw rolled her eyes, knowing that the plant may be useful for Rushingwater, but it wasn't what she was aiming for. 

Mountainpaw almost puked. "Bleh!" he complained. "The smell! It's too much!" he meowed dramatically with the leaf with the mouse bile in it in his mouth. Juniperleaf had given him the mouse bile to put of the elder's ticks. The apprentice trudged to the elder's den. He walked into the den and dropped the leaf. "Does anyone have a tick?" he asked the elders.

Willowpelt spoke up. "I have one, it's right on the back of my neck. Can you get it for me?" she asked politely.

Mountainpaw grumbled. He was hoping to get away without touching the mouse bile. He picked up the leaf and dropped it next to Willowpelt. He then started to nose through Willowpelt's thick fur to try to find the tick. Mountainpaw soon hit the hard beetle-like blood-drinking bug. He put some of the retched mouse bile on his right paw.

Mountainpaw started to smother the tick in the mouse bile. He knew why the ticks came off when a cat applied the mouse bile to it- if he was a tick, he wouldn't want to drown in the smelly stuff!

Mountainpaw soon saw the tick start to crawl away. He picked it up with his fangs. He then threw it out of the den. "Bleh!" he complained. "That mouse bile is nasty!" The elders chuckled at the apprentice. Mountainpaw glared at them. He was angry that they were laughing at his misery, when they were actually only laughing at the fact that they remembered when they too had to put mouse bile on the elder's ticks when they were apprentices. He then growled, and walked out of their den.

* * *

The black tom's claws dug into the white she-cat's pelt. He then flipped the cat onto her back. The black cat stood with his paw on the white cat's chest. The white she-cat smiled. "You are better at fighting then me now, Deathpaw," she meowed. 

Deathpaw got off of his mentor. "Thank you Hailfall," he meowed to his mentor. "I think Darkstar should start considering making you a warrior," Hailfall meowed to her apprentice. "Come on, how about we head back to camp now?" she meowed.

Deathpaw nodded, although he wanted to keep fighting his mentor. Deathpaw followed Hailfall all the way back to camp. They passed by many, many pine trees until the reached the clearing that was Shadowclan camp.

Hailfall meowed, "Why don't you go see Lifepaw while I talk to Darkstar?" Deathpaw nodded and walked over to his sister.

Before Deathpaw could say anything, his sister meowed "Hey Deathpaw, how's training?"

Deathpaw replied happily, "Great, Hailfall says I'm a better fighter than she is! How did training with Darkstar go?" he asked Lifepaw.

Lifepaw replied, "Great for me too. Darkstar said I was better hunter than him!" Lifepaw smiled. She was truly excited that Darkstar said she was a better hunter than him. "Wanna share a mouse with me?" Lifepaw asked her brother.

Deathpaw nodded. All that training left him starving. He was having too much fun knocking Hailfall over to notice, though.

Lifepaw left to get a mouse. She soon came back. She dropped it in front of Deathpaw. The two apprentices started to eat the mouse. They soon ate all of it except a few bones.

"I'm going to go to sleep, Lifepaw," Deathpaw meowed. He then walked into the apprentice's den and fell asleep.

* * *

As soon as Wolfpaw and Waterpaw returned back to camp from training, Waterpaw yawned. "I'm gonna go to be now," she meowed sleepily to her brother. She padded into the apprentice's den and fell asleep.

* * *

Mountainpaw growled when he walked back into camp from washing his paws in the lake. He yawned. Then he walked into the apprentice's den and curled up in his nest. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Moonpaw walked into camp with a really big fish. She thought it would be a lot more useful to the clan than some stupid plant. She dropped it in the fresh-kill pile and walked to her nest in the apprentice's den. Moonpaw soon fell asleep.

_Hey hey! Chapter 1 down! Still a lot of chapters left though. :D_

-_CrowfeatherXLeafpool_


	4. Chapter 2

Moonpaw opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in her den, but next to a giant, glowing rock. It was so beautiful. There was also a black tom, a blue-gray she-cat, and a gray tom with a white tail. They too were confused why they were around this shining rock. Moonpaw noticed she had seen the black tom at a gathering. He was walking in with Shadowclan next to Darkstar and a white she-cat at the gathering. Moonpaw didn't know of the other two cats. They looked too old to be kits, but they did look younger than her. The blue-gray she-cat smelt of Thunderclan, and the gray tom with the white tail smelt of Windclan. Then, she smelt a cat from a clan that she had never smelt before. But she did have a faint scent of Thunderclan. Moonpaw looked up and saw a tortoise-shell she-cat perched on the stone. She noticed the other three apprentices around the stone were staring at the tortiseshell she-cat.

"Who _are_ you?" the brown tabby tom meowed nastily. Moonpaw rolled her eyes at the tom's rudeness.

"I am Spottedleaf. I used to be a medicine cat in Thunderclan a long, long time ago," the she-cat on the rock meowed. "I have came to warn the Moon, Mountain, Water, and Death about a terrible evil. There will come five plagues and you all have to work together to save your clans. To figure out about those five plagues, you have to go to this rock and listen to what Cave tells you. Good luck young ones, and may Starclan be with you," Spottedleaf meowed before she disappeared. Moonpaw and the other apprentices were still around the rock.

The black tom meowed to the other apprentices, "Let's talk about this dream tomorrow at the gathering. Don't tell anyone about this dream, not even your kin." Moonpaw nodded, and the other two apprentices soon did the same. As soon as they nodded, the whole cave began to fade.

* * *

Moonpaw opened her eyes and saw she was back in her den. Who were those cats? They must be current apprentices, but she had never met them before. She looked outside and the sun was rising. Riverclan was full of activity. She wasn't though. The dream left her very tired. Moonpaw felt like she was up all night. 

Moonpaw covered her eyes in an attempt to ignore the rising sun. It almost worked too, but Greenflower walked in and meowed, "Come on! We've got a lot of training to do if you are going to represent Riverclan properly tonight at the gathering!"

She grumbled. Moonpaw meowed, "How about first I bring some fresh-kill to the elders?" Moonpaw hoped either Yewpelt or Yellowtail knew about the shining rock.

Greenflower replied, "That's a great idea. Hurry up though, so we can go out. Longfang he said he'd take us and Rainwater on a patrol along Shadowclan border."

Moonpaw nodded and left the apprentice's den. She walked to the fresh-kill pile and picked up two fish out of the pile. Moonpaw padded into the elder's den and dropped the fish on the floor. "I have a question, do either of you know of a glowing rock?"

Yewpelt stepped up. "I do. I remember hearing a story when I was a kit from an elder who heard the story when he was a kit of a Great Journey. The four clans traveled across the mountains led by Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt. I recall that they moved because of Twolegs. But the glowing rock used to be how the medicine cats communicated with Starclan. Why you ask?" Yewpelt meowed.

"When I was watching Snowkit and Icekit for Ruffledfur, I told them a story about a glowing rock, but they didn't believe me," Moonpaw lied. She then meowed, "Thank you for clearing that up." Moonpaw turned and walked out of the elder's den.

"Thank you for the fish," Yellowtail called after her with a mouthful of fish.

Moonpaw walked up to Greenflower. Moonpaw's mentor meowed, "Change of plans. We are going to patrol Windclan's border instead."

Moonpaw nodded. She and Greenflower walked up to where Rainwater and Longfang were waiting. Longfang meowed, "Follow me." Moonpaw did so. When they got to the river, they all swam across it perfectly, for they were Riverclan cats. When they got about a fox-length away from where the Windclan border should be, they smelt fresh Windclan scents.

Before Moonpaw could point them out, Rainwater meowed, "They are moving their borders. I smell a stronger scent of Windclan over here," he meowed as he started to creep thought the marsh. They walked silently to a top of a hill and stared down on it, looking for the cats. Moonpaw soon spotted six Windclan cats, three apprentices three warriors. One of the apprentices looked and smelt like the Windclan cat in her dream.

Longfang whispered, "On the count of three, attack them. One… Two…" He then paused. Longfang then yowled "Three!" and ran from the top of the hill, followed by the other Riverclan cats. Moonpaw tackled an orange tabby she-cat that must have been just made an apprentice. She tried to fight Moonpaw off, but Moonpaw flung the she-cat into a fence post. The cat ran off in the direction of Windclan camp.

"Dewpaw!" a white she-cat that Moonpaw had met at a gathering hissed at the cat running away. Moonpaw thought for a second and remembered her name was Daisyleaf.

Before Moonpaw could turn around to help Greenflower, four black paws with sharp claws dug into her back. Moonpaw kicked the cat off and saw it was too only an apprentice, no older than Dewpaw. The she-cat was white with black feet.

"You get her, Wetpaw!" a gray speckled tom meowed as he kicked Rainwater onto the ground, cheering on the white apprentice with black paws.

Moonpaw glared at the tom, but Wetpaw meowed cockily, "Watch this, Liontail!" Wetpaw then tried to attack Moonpaw from the air, but Moonpaw stepped casually out of the way of the falling cat. The Windclan cat crashed onto the ground right onto her nose and soon started to bleed. Wetpaw ran after Dewpaw with her tail between her legs. Moonpaw smirked at the fact that the apprentice was fleeing from her.

She looked at the fighting, and Longfang was fighting Daisyleaf, Rainwater fighting Liontail, and Greenflower was trying to fight a brown tabby tom and the apprentice in Moonpaw's dream.

Moonpaw charged at the apprentice and pinned him down. He meowed, "Do I know you?" when Moonpaw held him down.

"Yes, you do. Did you have a dream last night with Spottedleaf and a glowing rock? Well I am the silver she-cat," Moonpaw meowed to the tom.

"Ahhh…" he meowed back. "Well, I'm Mountainpaw, by the way."

"Moonpaw," she meowed. When Windclan started to retreat, she meowed, "Don't forget about the gathering." Moonpaw then got off the cat and watched Mountainpaw run off, following Liontail.

Moonpaw smiled. She had a feeling she would be seeing a lot more of Mountainpaw.

* * *

Moonpaw was back in camp. Fishtail, Rainwater, Greenflower, and Ruffledfur all had congratulated her for the battle. But her mom, Featherlife hadn't said anything to her. That made Moonpaw a little sad. Moonpaw walked up to her mom and meowed, "Did you hear about the battle?" 

"Yes, honey. I heard about it," Featherlife replied with no emotion at all. Moonpaw felt a stab of pain.

"What's wrong?" Moonpaw asked her mother. Her mom was a strong warrior, so she was usually excited when she heard that Riverclan won a battle. It was weird for her to show apathy.

"I found out I am going to have kits," Featherlife whispered to Moonpaw. Moonpaw gasped. She remembered as a kit her mom would always complain about being in the nursery. The happiest Moonpaw had seen her mom was when they were hunting together two days after Moonpaw became an apprentice. Then, Moonpaw remembered she never met her father.

"Who's their father?" Moonpaw asked her mother. When she asked the question, Featherlife looked uneasy. Like she didn't want to tell.

Featherlife darted her eyes around to make sure no cat was listening, and she silently whispered, "Littlefeather."

"Who's that?" Moonpaw asked silently, confused. She had never heard of this tom before. Was he her unknown father?

"Littlefeather is a Shadowclan warrior," Featherlife meowed, still whispering, "And your father."

_Hey! That was Chapter 2 (duh). If you have any comments, feel free to review! Thanks!_

_-CrowfeatherXLeafpool_


	5. Chapter 3

"Tonight, Stonetail, Rowanclaw, Mothfeather, and Deathpaw will accompany Volenose, Shadowseeker, and I, Darkstar, to the gathering. When we are gone, Littlefeather will be in charge of guarding the camp, elders, queens, and kits," Darkstar yowled to Shadowclan. "Let's leave now!" Darkstar then jumped down from the rock.

Deathpaw was sort of glad Lifepaw wasn't going, because she would be wondering why he was talking to the three other apprentices. Deathpaw looked at Lifepaw and she looked hurt. Deathpaw walked up to Lifepaw and meowed, "I'll tell you about everything when I get back."

Lifepaw shot Deathpaw a fake smile. Deathpaw knew she was upset, but she would have to live with it.

"Hey, if Thunderclan decides to attack our camp while we are at the gathering, we'll know Flamingpelt and Gentleheart's kits will be safe," Deathpaw meowed before running up to Darkstar to catch up with him.

* * *

Deathpaw put one foot carefully in front of the other. Although it was half-way through green-leaf and it was drier than it had ever been, the log to the Island was still slippery from the spray of the lake below.

When he got to the other side, he jumped off the trunk and onto the ground. Deathpaw soon saw the silver she-cat and gray tom in his dream chatting away.

Deathpaw walked up to them and asked, "Did you two have the dream also?"

The two cats nodded. "Moonpaw, by the way," the silver she-cat meowed. "And this is Mountainpaw."

Mountainpaw smacked Moonpaw with his paw. "I can introduce myself, you mouse-brain!" he joked.

Deathpaw laughed. "I'm Deathpaw. Where's Thunderclan?" he asked, knowing Moonpaw was from Riverclan and Mountainpaw from Windclan.

Moonpaw shrugged. "But I did find out about the rock without giving the dream away," she meowed. The three apprentices were sitting in the shadows of the trees while the rest of the clan cats were in the clearing. "It turns out, it was a rock called Moonstone, and cats used to use it to communicate to Starclan with it."

Deathpaw nodded. "Do you know where this 'Moonstone' is?" he asked Moonpaw.

Moonpaw nodded slowly. "It's past the mountains." No cat had ventured there, except in kit's tales. Deathpaw's jaw dropped in shock. The mountains!

A blue-gray she-cat jumped from the tree the three apprentices were underneath. She landed right in the middle of them. "Heya! I'm Waterpaw!" she meowed with too much pep.

Deathpaw hissed, "How long have you been there?" He wanted to make sure she didn't find out about the mountains. Then he realized she was the Thunderclan cat. Deathpaw let the fur on his neck relax. Deathpaw noticed Mountainpaw and Moonpaw too relaxed.

"I heard everything, no need to repeat it," Waterpaw meowed. "We should leave for the stone soon. How about we meet here tomorrow at sunset to leave," she offered.

As preppy as this she-cat was, Deathpaw had to agree with her. "Yes, let's do meet here tomorrow at sunset," Deathpaw meowed. Moonpaw and Mountainpaw nodded.

Before the cats could say anything more, Lightningstar yowled, "We meet beneath Silverpelt to meet in peace, commanded by the truce of the full moon. Darkstar, would you like to begin?"

Darkstar nodded. "My mate, Gentleheart, has just given birth to one beautiful kit. The training of Deathpaw and Lifepaw, our only apprentices, is going really well. That is all Shadowclan has to say," he meowed.

"I would like to speak now," Streamstar meowed. "Earlier today, Windclan was trying to move their borders into Riverclan territory."

The crowd of cats murmured. Deathpaw heard Graycloud, Thunderclan's deputy, say to a tortiseshell and an orange tabby, "We'll have to double the Windclan patrols now, Ambereyes and Lifesong. If they would try that on Riverclan, they might try it on us.

After the crowd hushed, Streamstar continued, "Luckily our brave strong, fierce warriors scared them off. I hope Windclan now knows not to invade our territory."

"Windclan apologizes. We figured a clan that hunts fish wouldn't need prey-scarce land," Breezestar meowed. Deathpaw rolled his eyes. Bold lies, he thought. Windclan thought they could do whatever they wanted because they were the biggest clan. Thunderclan was stronger, Riverclan was cleverer, and Shadowclan was sneakier.

"Don't let it happen again," Streamstar warned.

Breezestar nodded slowly. Deathpaw could tell the tension between the two leaders. "Unless anyone else has anything to say, this Gathering is done," Lightningstar yowled. When no leader spoke, the warriors started to separate by clan.

"Tomorrow at sunset," Moonpaw reminded the cats before walking off to the other Riverclan cats.

Deathpaw nodded and padded over to where Shadowclan was gathering.

_:) Three chapters down! Yayyyy!_

_-CrowfeatherXLeafpool_


	6. Chapter 4

Waterpaw opened her eyes. Before her she saw Thunderclan, getting a patrol ready to go hunting. She prayed to Starclan that no cat offered her to go on the patrol. That'd be so boring. And she needed all the sleep that she could get. She tried to close her eyes again, but soon something small clawed her in the back.

"Oof," Waterpaw complained. She turned over and saw Icekit and Leopardkit darting out of the apprentice's den, snickering. Waterpaw growled and got up. She looked outside her den and saw Icekit and Leopardkit bothering Mousefur and Stripepelt.

Bluelight was meowing after them, "Come on, kits. Be nice. Icekit, stop biting Mousefur's tail. Leopardkit! Stop tackling Stripepelt!"

Waterpaw walked up to Treebark. "She sure has her paws full with those kits," she meowed friendly.

Treebark turned and saw Waterpaw. "Yeah, she sure does. It's kinda amazing that they haven't tried anything really risky- like running away from camp," he meowed.

Waterpaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised too. I even tried to run off," Waterpaw meowed. "'Member that?" she asked. "When me and Wolfpaw tried to go patrol the borders…"

"Who could forget?" Treebark meowed. "We couldn't find you two for almost a quarter moon. It was lucky you two somehow caught a mouse, or else you would have starved."

Waterpaw smiled innocently. "Well, I said I would go hunting, so I think I will," she meowed before she headed out of camp. Waterpaw padded around in the leaf-covered ground that was Thunderclan Camp. She padded through the forest, sniffing every few steps. Soon, when she was around the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, she caught whiff of a chipmunk. Waterpaw crouched down into a hunter's stalk.

She carefully padded slowly up to a fox length from the chipmunk. Waterpaw then pounced on the chipmunk. She killed it quickly with one swift bite to the neck. Waterpaw then put it in her mouth and headed back to camp.

Waterpaw dropped it in the fresh-kill pile when she got back to camp. She yawned. It was sunhigh. Maybe she could take a quick nap before going to the Island.

She closed her eyes once she reached the apprentice den, and soon a wave of sleep engulfed her.

* * *

Waterpaw opened her eyes. The sun! It was already setting! She quickly got up, and started to run out of camp. Treebark caught her. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm going to hunt, I just got a giant spurt of energy and I was going to go hunt," she lied. Treebark raised an eyebrow.

After an eternity, he finally said, "Okay then. But be back before Nightfall."

Waterpaw nodded, and sprinted out of camp. She ran to the lake, and ran towards Starlight island. Waterpaw ran and ran.

* * *

After running, she finally made it to Starlight Island. She slowed down and started to cross the log. The stars were starting to come out. Waterpaw crossed the log and saw the other three cats waiting. She quickly said out of breath, "Sorry, there was this thing, and then I-"

"It's okay," the silver she-cat Moonpaw meowed softly.

"Okay?" the black tom Deathpaw barked. "We've been waiting here for ages! It was her idea to get here at sunset. And then she comes late!"

"Don't worry, Waterpaw," Moonpaw meowed to Waterpaw.

"We better get going," Mountainpaw meowed to the three cats.

The four cats all in turn crossed the log. They then walked in the marshy land. Waterpaw heard something. Her ears pricked, and Mountainpaw meowed, "What's wrong?"

"No-nothing," Waterpaw answered. She walked on. Then, she heard the rustle again. This time she meowed, "Who's there?"

Then, slowly a gray paw moved out of the marsh. It slowly revealed itself as…"Wolfpaw?" Waterpaw asked astonished.

"Yes," her brother meowed. The other three cats were glaring at him and Waterpaw. They knew they were siblings.

"Why were you following me?" Waterpaw asked.

"Why are you following us? Waterpaw, did you tell him?" Deathpaw demanded.

"I-I heard you guys at the gathering. I wanted to follow my sister. Make sure she's okay," Wolfpaw admitted. "So you guys are really leaving?" he asked.

Waterpaw nodded. But before she could say anything, Deathpaw said, "Duh, that's why we are headed to the mountains."

"Yes, Wolfpaw. We're leaving. But you have to promise not to tell anyone," Waterpaw meowed.

"Okay. That's fine," Wolfpaw meowed. Waterpaw was about to respond, 'okay' but Wolfpaw said first, "I'm coming with."

"What?" Mountainpaw said. "No, see it's just supposed to be us four."

"Okay. I'll go tell all the clans that you four ran off to some imaginary land to talk to Starclan, and when you come back, everyone will hate you four," Wolfpaw meowed. Waterpaw knew that he knew how to get everyone.

Waterpaw was going to say, 'No, head back to camp and tell no one,' but Moonpaw meowed, "Fine. You can come." Mountainpaw, Deathpaw, and Waterpaw all stared at Waterpaw. Huh? Deathpaw was going to say something, but Moonpaw obviously knew it, so she added, "He's coming, that's it."

Wolfpaw nodded, and Waterpaw did so also. Deathpaw muttered something under his breath, but no one heard it. Mountainpaw meowed, "Come on! We should get there soon." Then, all five cats walked into the distance towards the mountains.

_I know, I know. Cliche ending. But thats all good. But that's all I have for now._

_-CrowfeatherXLeafpool_


	7. Chapter 5

Mountainpaw looked up the mountain. This was gonna be harder than he thought. The gray tom quickly shook his head to get rid of any doubt, and continued walking up the mountain.

"Woah, how tall is this mountain?" Mountainpaw heard Wolfpaw ask from the back of the group, but he too was wondering that, but was scared of what Deathpaw would say. He seemed to hate other cats.

"I don't know," Deathpaw snapped. 'Uh oh, here it comes,' Mountainpaw thought, and braced himself for Deathpaw's scolding. "You shouldn't have come if you were just going to complain the whole time." Mountainpaw rolled his eyes, but only Moonpaw, the understanding she-cat, would be able to tell. Mountainpaw bet the moorlands of Windclan that all the other cats were thinking that too, but since Wolfpaw- the one who just came along to protect his sister- said it, Deathpaw probably thought it was a stupid question.

Mountainpaw looked at Moonpaw and whispered so only they could hear, "What is his problem?"

Moonpaw looked at Mountainpaw, like he was doing as much of a wrong as Deathpaw and whispered, "Just leave him alone. He probably is just irritated."

Mountainpaw let back, so she wasn't near Moonpaw, and thought, 'Yeah. Irritated all the time?' and rolled his eyes.

The gray tom looked at the other cats. He swished his white tipped tail. They walked on and on, without another cat saying a word. Mountainpaw wanted someone, anyone, to say something to the cats.

"So what exactly are we looking for, Moonpaw? Any idea?" the blue-gray she-cat, Waterpaw, asked. Mountainpaw was wondering that too.

Moonpaw shrugged. She meowed back to the she-cat, without turning her head, "I don't know. I only got a description of where it is. It's beyond the mountains. Hopefully we'll find it there." Mountainpaw sighed. That wasn't much help.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any plan, Mountainpaw!" Deathpaw snapped, obviously irritated with Mountainpaw's comment.

Mountainpaw snapped back threateningly, "You neither Deathpaw! Don't make me whoop your butt back to Shadowclan!"

Deathfang growled at Mountainpaw, "So that's how you want it? Eh, punk?"

Moonpaw interrupted, "Um… You guys…"

"Not now!" both of the fighting toms snapped, obviously irritated that she tried to get in the way of their fight.

"You guys!" Moonpaw yowled. But as soon as she finished, a flash of gray caught Mountainpaw's eye, then he was knocked out, but after Moonpaw and Deathpaw were knocked out.

_Yeah. The story's starting to heat up! Tensions rise. But what WAS that flash of gray? Tune in until I feel like writing another chapter! And sorry it was so short... :(_

_-CrowfeatherXLeafpool_


End file.
